Elesis
Description "Kanavan's Ruby Knight." Main Info *'Name:' Elesis Sieghart *'Age:' 15 *'Favorite Activities: '''Intense Battles *'Pet Peeve:' Easy Battles Elesis is a Kanavan Knight and daughter of a Kanavan Tracker who never returned after he was dispatched to find Kaze'aze. She is an exceptional swordsman who has been trained by her father since childhood. While she was on a journey to find her father, she heard news about Kaze’aze in the Serdin Kingdom. Hiding her true identity, Elesis joins the Grand Chase in hopes of finding her father. Other *After the departure of the Knight Master, Elesis seems to take on leadership roles of the Grand Chase. This is evidenced when Guild Master Bestair refers Elesis as a "General" in Berkas' Lair. *Elesis appears to have no control over her emotions, always raging and has no sense of strategy other than constant offensive. *Elesis and Arme tend to argue a lot during their adventures from Trial Tower to Gorgos' Dungeon and from Partusay's Sea to Kamiki's Castle, while Lire always has to break up the two's usually-pointless battles. *Elesis is the leader of a group called the Ruby Knights. Special Ability Berserk When Elesis gets hit by an arrow or kunai, a small meter will be shown to the right of her. The gauge empties quickly in a short amount of time. When the gauge is filled to the top after being hit by enough arrows or kunais, the word '''BERSERK' will be shown in the middle of the screen, and those around her will be sent upward and back down, suffering a small bit of damage in the process. Only Elesis and Sieghart have this ability. Arrow Defense Arrow Defense, by its obvious name, defends from arrows. Tap the Dash Button ( or ) as an arrow is near. It is also possible to deflect arrows back to the user as well, though at a small chance. When successfully blocked, it will show as "Defense", and negate the damage of the arrow by 80%. Arrow Defense only blocks standard-leveled arrows. If any enhanced arrow is approaching, it is impossible to defend/block it, and must be dodged. All characters except for Lire and Arme have Arrow Defense. Magic Defense Basically the same thing as Arrow Defense, but protects against Magical components instead. Many certain abilities, such as reflectors, defensive swings, or defensive shields, are known to block only several magical attacks, mostly Firebolt-class spells. The ability to acquire Magic Defense is usually gained through the use of a Skill Tree. Only Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, Ronan, and Sieghart can gain Magic Defense. Strangely, Elesis is the only character that can actually block the Magician's Magic Circle, in the same manner as Arrow Defense. Unlocking Elesis is one of the four base characters and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Are you feeling scared yet?"'' *''"Here I go!"'' *''"I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"'' *''"You are no match for me!"'' *''"Know your place if you're going to attack!"'' *''"Is that all ya got?"'' Trivia *Elesis is nicknamed the "Red Knight" according to Sieghart mixed with her job ("Red" and "Knight"), the Red Knight Armor, and the Grand Chase Manhwa. *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Alexis/Elise and Lir.http://grandchase.ntreev.net/Content/0559503010-111_0001_0001.aspx * In Elsword, another game designed by KoG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, there is a young boy named Elsword who has the same storyline as Elesis's. Elsword is a young swordman who was raised and trained by his older sister, Elsa, the leader of the Red Knights. One day, she left him to lead a mission but never returned. This caused Elsword to head out to a journey in an attempt to look for her. The main website describes Elsword as "ambitious but hot headed young swordsman", which is much like Elesis's personality. Elsa also strongly resembles Elesis. This heavily implies that Elsa is actually Elesis.http://www.elswordonline.com/guides/characters/elsword/ **This is further supported by a concept art on Naver Blog of Elesis and Elsword as siblings. However, due to copyright reasons resulting from the fact that Grand Chase and Elsword are hosted by different companies, this relationship was scrapped. *Before a Season 3 Revamp, Elesis taunted by slapping her butt at her foes in mockery (save for Sword Master and Savior). As of now, she simply twirls and points her blade at them (again, save for Sword Master and Savior). Despite this, the Korean version (and possibly others) of the Revamp still showed Elesis slapping her butt in mockery in a reanimated pose. *Before the Grand Chase Chaos update, Elesis's armor-less equipment was initially a one-piece clothing. As of now, it is a two-piece clothing. *Ironically, Elesis' stat distribution gives her high defense and low attack power, yet Elesis is shown to be extremely aggressive, and therefore, it should be the opposite instead. However, this can be explained by her status as a Knight which specializes in defense, and for the latter, her lack of a father figure. **Back in Season 2, Elesis' high defense actually had a significant impact on her survival. One could say that this complemented rather than contradicted her aggressive gameplay, because otherwise she would have been a glass cannon rushing to death.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GlassCannon *Elesis has been shown to be the most violent member of the Chase. This is supported by the following: **Elesis rarely shows compassion towards others and her allies. **Within Trial Tower, Outer Wall of Serdin, Kerrie Beach, Orc Temple, Partusay's Sea, and Kamiki's Castle, she acts extremely aggressive towards her comrades. **In the Temple of Destruction, while Arme was curiously questioning an Ancient Giant, Elesis became very impatient and yells how Arme is yammering without hearing what the Giant has to say. **In Forest of Life, Elesis says "quick assault", which means to wreak havoc amongst others. **In Under Hammer, Elesis aggressively responds to the Thunder Hammer Guards by demanding them to drop their weapons and surrender instead of the Chase. *Elesis is the only character who uses both hands to wield her weapons in all her jobs. *As shown by her attitude, dialogue, and being a descendant of Sieghart, Elesis is able to use a similar rage function like him. However unlike Sieghart, Elesis's rage mode is more defensive than offensive. *Ironically, Elesis has a stronger Berserk than her grandfather, despite that Sieghart lived/trained 585 years more than her. *Many of Elesis's attacks have/had the word Slash in them (Mega '''Slash, ''Compact '''Slash, ''Firebolt '''Slash, ''Cross '''Slash, ''Vertical '''Slash, ''Meteor '''Slash, ''Windmill '''Slash), or at least a word pronounced similarly to Slash (''Round '''Crash, ''Winding '''Flash'''). *Elesis's family, along with Rufus's family, are the only ones with the most number of members revealed. Coincidentally, both families have exactly two members within the Chase itself (Elesis and Sieghart for the Sieghart family; Rufus and Lass for the Wilde family) and one member who is missing (Elscud for the Sieghart family; Legis for the Wilde family). Additionally, both of them are fathers. References Category:Characters